


Come, let's watch the stormclouds rise

by Triskaidekalogue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaidekalogue/pseuds/Triskaidekalogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new universe is no place for temerity or restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, let's watch the stormclouds rise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by HSO Round One, but I ended up submitting something else instead.

Come, let’s watch the stormclouds rise  
and baptize this new world in rain;  
imagine them against gold Prospit skies.

This sun’s so young, fierce on our eyes,  
but respite’s close, that much is plain.  
Come, let’s watch the stormclouds rise.

Beneath them, land in tender acres lies,  
already unfamiliar beasts’ domain.  
Imagine them against gold Prospit skies!

What we’ve forged is lovely past surmise,  
And you, you grim and gorgeous dame —  
come, let’s watch the stormclouds rise.

I’ll close the space between us, exorcise  
the loneliness that dogs us who remain.  
Imagine us against gold Prospit skies…

To think of you as stranger would be wise —  
sometimes foolishness is gain.  
Come. Let’s watch the stormclouds rise,  
imagine them against gold Prospit skies.


End file.
